Nostalgia (Y en ocasiones)
by Luna Zinaide
Summary: Porque a veces incluso Finrod no sabe si fue tan buena idea volver a la Tierra Media.


**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece. Personajes, lugares, whatever, son propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien.

**Advertencias:** Como siempre, probable OoC, porque soy maestra en eso. También puede haber algunos errores, porque no soy tan diestra como me gustaría en este maravilloso mundo que nos compartió el buen Profesor Tolkien. Y porque decidí explorar un lado "extraño" (?) del buen Finrod.

* * *

><p>Finrod lo sabe, algo está roto en su interior. Una parte imprecisa que no trabaja del todo bien, que cruje cuando respira, rechina como una puerta vencida por su peso cuando él se mueve con rapidez.<p>

Finrod es consciente. Punza todo el tiempo, un malestar cotidiano. A veces apagado, más bien remoto, al modo de la empatía por el dolor de alguien más. Otros días, más de los que quisiera, resulta imposible. Despierta sobresaltado, y el peso del mundo y sus tristezas se instalan sobre su pecho. No se irán hasta caer el Sol. _Son episodios recurrentes._

_Las pesadillas_. Ya no son ninguna novedad.

No lo niega: a veces es difícil respirar, y fingir normalidad, y sonreír.

Pero hay días en los que Ingoldo vence. Porque es cierto: hay días en que puede ignorarlo; hacer y no hacer, ir y venir, y ser y estar sin interferencia. Los días son ordinarios entonces, la rutina absorbe su ilocalizable malestar, se diluye en el sinfín de tareas, en las visitas, en las reuniones, en las cabalgatas. Porque la vida no es mala, y si hay algo que falta, es porque así es mejor. El sol brilla, Nargothrond prospera, él _la_ extraña pero ya tiene una edad, ya ha visto algunas cosas, Findaráto conoce lo que es mejor. Lo que es mejor, y desde luego, lo que siempre puede ser peor. Es cierto, hay días de paz absoluta; Nerwen no lo mira con sospecha, con perspicacia, como si supiera de pies a cabeza algo que él todavía está procesando.

Y luego, vuelven las pesadillas. Son habituales, pero aun lo piensa dos veces antes de moverse de la cama. El malestar de su ausencia ha vuelto, y él comienza a recapacitar las cosas de las que creía estar absolutamente seguro. Nada lo es, y su mundo cruje ante su nunca reconocido terror, amenazado por el peso de la inseguridad.

A veces es tan tangible que se sorprende a sí mismo pensando en la absurda idea de hacerse una hendidura con una daga y buscarse aquella desazón por todo el cuerpo, espantosamente seguro de que en algún punto ha de topar con ella. No lo hará, y ya no porque sea la cosa más absurda que haya pensado, pero porque no desea extraerla. Arrancarla no figura como uno de sus anhelos.

La deja ser, es parte de él. Hay solución, pero huye de ella porque las bajas posibilidades lo abruman.

Findaráto sabe que una parte en él está mal, y sabe que tiene un único arreglo. Un remedio improbable, lo mismo que si no lo tuviera en lo absoluto. Y no es que lo haga ineludiblemente infeliz, no es que ensombrezca definitivamente su existencia en la Tierra Media: simplemente hay algo que falta. No es una carga de dolor, como a veces él mismo lo cree, es un vacío de ausencia.

Saberlo no lo hace más soportable, no como adormecen el dolor las mil actividades del día, pero al menos ya sabe a lo que se enfrenta.

No es su adversario. No es un enemigo, e Ingoldo deja de luchar contra ello. Lo acepta.

Porque allí está…

O no, el hecho es que no.

Ése es el problema, se dice el hijo mayor de Finarfin con frecuencia. No está.

_Ausencia_.

El problema es que ella se ha quedado en una tierra a la que un retorno es improbable. El problema es que sabe que es mejor así, dejarla a salvo, lejos, sin arrastrarla consigo bajo la maldición que, Finrod es consiente, tarde o temprano se ceñirá alrededor de él.

Ausencia, improbabilidad y renuncia son términos a los que uno se acostumbra, digámoslo de alguna manera. Finrod sabe eso. Lo acepta.

Amarië.

Sueña con ella, de cuando en cuando. No con la frecuencia que a él le gustaría, porque su corazón siempre aspira a más; pero si hay que ser sinceros, es afortunado, la cálida sensación se estampa en su mente, rehusando a desvanecerse demasiado pronto. Se filtra a través del sueño y se enerva en su carne, dejando un rastro de paz misteriosa hasta que ya forma parte de su espíritu.

Entonces Finrod Felagund es sin duda el más hermoso de la Casa de Finwë. Y nadie conoce dicha semejante en toda Arda en esos momentos; y nadie resplandece como él, con la luz dorada de sus cabellos y sus ojos centellando como esmeraldas. Destilando sabiduría y alargando una consoladora sombra de tranquilidad y seguridad, emulando a un frondoso árbol en un día de terrible calor.

Porque la ha visto en la necedad de los sueños a comprender el paso del tiempo y el peso de las distancias. Tal como ella era antes de partir. Tal como imagina que aún es. Sus infinitos ojos reconfortantes; su cabello, una cascada de oro, de la luz más cercana a la del Laurelin que recuerda. Mordiéndose los labios con nerviosismo y una pluma y tinta en la mano, indecisa ante un pergamino. La recuerda recitando para él sus poemas excéntricos, paradójicos en ocasiones, acerca de la belleza de los Dos Árboles, acerca de la nostalgia por tierras lejanas que habían dejado atrás, pero que nunca vio.

Finrod tiene nítida la sensación, resguardada y lista para emerger cuando su mente decide ser piadosa con él. Es su mayor tesoro, lo hace un mejor Elfo, un mejor Ser. La impresión de las manos pequeñas y suaves, de largos dedos tibios sobre su rostro, curioseando las formas de él durante una de esas repentinas pero exquisitas acometidas de interés por todo lo que existe sobre Arda.

"Uno pensaría que eres una elfa de los Noldor" había dicho Finrod divertido, cerrando los ojos mientras ella palpaba con suavidad sus parpados.

"Conozco a los Noldor, y me disculpas, pero son demasiado testarudos para mi gusto". Bromeó Amarië, ahora echando para atrás algunos mechones de cabello rubio de Finrod.

Su risa que no es la de una Elfa, que es un río de notas estridentes, que es preciosa porque es inquieta y desarreglada, que es como la armonía salvaje de la naturaleza. Su risa incauta, que explota de repente cuando la emoción la desborda.

"No todos" se defendió Finrod.

_No todos._ Había dicho.

_No todos._ Aunque sí algunos.

Y aquel fatídico día se dio cuenta: él también.

Felagund, como la recuerda curiosa y pensativa, la recuerda destrozada por la pena.

Esos días son los peores. Finrod procura no dejarse ver demasiado, se aparta, herido de una muerte lenta, amarga. Agonía sempiterna. Findarato recuerda, recuerda y piensa, piensa y piensa en todo lo que no debe pensarse ni recordarse. Se arrepiente y hace un recuento de las cosas importantes que perdió en el camino, vencido por la idea de la ausencia, de su dolor, tan lejos, tan triste. Hay una hora de insondable sufrimiento, de tétricas sombras que se alargan sobre él y su amor suspendido; una hora gris para enfrentarse a la oscura memoria de Amarië bañada en lágrimas, el firme pero innecesario agarre de su padre en su delgada muñeca. Silenciosa, inmóvil. Sus ojos acuosos y sus mejillas empapadas pero su infinita mirada comprensiva paralizada en su bello rostro.

"Si algún día regresas, cuéntamelo todo".

Finrod la ve en su mente, delgada, atormentada, macilenta casi, y siente que explota en pedazos.

"Te tengo envidia. Todo ese camino que tienes por delante; volviendo para conocer lo que dejamos atrás". Sus ojos trémulos y sus labios indecisos aun atormentan a Finrod, casi tanto como el intento de Amarië por sonreírle. "Si vuelves, ¡cuéntamelo todo! Son días oscuros y una promesa de permanecer aquí ante un retorno improbable sería incierta, pero si continúo con la vista anhelante mirando hacia el oriente a tu retorno, yo escribiré un poema acerca de un Elfo que lo vio todo, que atesoró en su corazón maravillas no menos que horrores, porque ése es el camino que toma ahora, pero yo lo admiro y lo envidio de cualquier forma. Porque él es valiente; en tierras inhóspitas se maravilló cada vez porque su curiosidad era tan grande como la lealtad a sus amigos. Ahora se va en pos de un sueño que ambos compartimos, y no lo detendré por más que me duela su partida. Yo me quedó aquí, no puedo seguirlo".

Y aunque si al final ha de aceptar que el dolor a veces es poco menos que insoportable, sería justo decir que la memoria de Amarië lo hace tan desdichado como le da una extraña fortaleza. Porque la ve en todas partes, la siente en cada lugar, a todas horas. La sonrisa que lo atraviesa, que ve más en él que cualquiera, esa mirada de asombro ante tal o cual cosa.

Finrod, de cuando en cuando, la ve, la sueña merodeando bajo su eterno hechizo de admiración, con su vestido verde y su cabello como una cascada de luz desordenada, paseando por los pasillos de Nargothrond, los ojos cerrados, yendo a tientas a través de las estancias, acumulando sensaciones, impresiones, texturas; la ve (la sueña fervientemente) asimilándolas lentamente para correr a plasmarlas sobre pergamino en medio de un curioso despliegue de entusiasmo contagioso, casi frenético.

En ocasiones, en alguna reunión con el pueblo de los Edain, sin aviso, sin haber sido solicitada, ella aparece. Sueña que ella está allí, haciendo un papel glorioso como la Reina de Nargothrond. Finrod sonríe. Allá camina ella al lado de Bëor, sonriendo con amabilidad mientras escucha al hombre. Curiosa, atenta, inquisitiva. O tal vez charlando con un enano, sin fingir paciencia para su trato, porque su interés sobrepasa las asperezas que invariablemente ha de haber entre un Enano y una Elfa Vanya.

Finrod aprende a vivir con ello. Lo acepta, y a veces, incluso admite que tal vez sí se equivocó, quizá no debió dejar Valinor. Ya no sabe. Sinceramente, a veces no lo sabe.

* * *

><p>Entonces, aquí está. ¿Aplausos? ¿Zapatazos? ¿Fría indiferencia?<p>

Yo insisto, OoC. Y pido disculpas, de todo lo que he leído todo sobre el que es mi Elfo favorito, he comprendido mucho de su forma de ser, pero… a la hora de plasmarlo se me salió de las manos L

Otro asunto ha sido Amarië, pues poco se sabe de ella y tuve que hacerme mi propio bosquejo. Lo malo acá ha sido que la mayoría de las Elfas me parecen Marys Sue, y no quería una Mary Sue para mi Finrod, además de que sé que son muy odiadas por todos lados (no sé, a mí no me molestan demasiado). Pero debía describirla con la perfección de ésta raza de bellos para que no fuera como toda OoC. O sea, fue un "pero sí, pero no, pero quién sabe" y al final resultó en lo que acaban de leer. Un personaje femenino con un toque de Luna Lovegood, como casi todos mis personajes femeninos protagonistas.

Juzguen, yo comprenderé.


End file.
